


Ensnared

by delightful_fear



Series: Captivate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairly smutty, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: Fumbling, bumbling dates of Draco and Harry, eager but inexperienced.  Mix in confusing feelings about their past conflicts...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Captivate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021965
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Harry closed his eyes, excitement curling through him, as Draco’s face drew nearer. He wanted this so badly. He could feel the warm breaths against his mouth. Draco was so close. 

But then he shifted. Away. 

Opening his eyes, Harry looked over at Draco, dreading what he would see. 

Draco was sitting with his head clutched in his hands, white blond hair messed up. His chest was heaving, like he was breathing hard or...

 _Oh shit,_ Harry thought. _Don’t let him be crying._ Tentatively, he reached out a hand to lay of Draco’s shoulder. The other man shuddered under his touch. 

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, his grey eyes seeming enormous in his pale face, shiny with unshed tears. “I want to... but I can’t.”

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. “This is completely my fault. I thought if we dated a bit, took things slow...”

With a frustrated huff, Draco jumped up from the sofa. He paced around the living room, clearly agitated. “This is so dumb. You’ve said you were sorry a dozen times, and I know you mean it. You saved my life, helped me at the trial, helped me get a job.”

“Taken you to the flashiest restaurants, got you a bit drunk, flirted with you shamelessly,” Harry drawled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Draco stopped, glaring at Harry at first, but then his expression eased. He tilted his chin at a proud Malfoy angle. “All the men I’ve dated do that,” he said dismissively. 

Even though Harry knew he was teasing, Harry had to push down the jealous thoughts that sprang up at the mental image of Draco with another man. “Um, yeah,” he mumbled, a bit distracted. “Maybe you should immobilize me. Give me a taste of my own medicine.”

He said it jokingly, but it made Draco still, and spin on his heel to face Harry. “Yes,” he said, his face brightening. “That’s perfect. Lie down on the rug.”

“What? No way,” Harry immediately countered, leaning back on the sofa. 

Draco just smirked at him. “Come on. You’ve said all along that I need to learn to trust you, right, Potter?” 

The use of his last name was still jarring. Even after all these dates, Draco still used it, surely knowing how it bothered Harry. One of the many ways he toyed with him. 

Harry was a Gryffindor, and sometimes jumped into things a bit too rashly. Getting up, Harry looked down at the rug. “Just lie down, right here?”

Draco must have heard the doubt in his tone. He huffed, and tossed a throw pillow onto the rug. “Fine. Your head can go there. I’ll even tuck a blanket over you.”

The words reminded him of how he’d left Draco at the castle, and it sent a pang of guilt through him. If he did this, as foolish as it was, he wouldn’t have to feel as guilty anymore. Some payback for Draco. 

Sighing, Harry lowered himself, lettting his head rest against the pillow and trying to settle into a comfortable position. “Ok, Draco.”

Eyes gleaming, Draco slowly pulled out his wand. With a few flicks and a softly mumbled spell, Harry felt the invisible bonds pull his limbs in tight to his body. It was so tight he couldn’t really move at all, and even his breathing felt restricted. It wasn’t painful, but felt so unnatural. 

Opening his eyes, Harry tried to speak, but his jaw was frozen shut. He was entirely at Draco’s mercy.

Draco was watching him closely, his expression smug and far too pleased with himself. It reminded Harry of Draco in their Hogwarts days. _Fucking cocky bastard._

“Should I leave you alone? Not sure how long until someone finds you? No idea what the time is? Completely trapped?” Draco said, with a bit of a smirk. 

Harry couldn’t respond, of course. He could only watch as Draco covered him with a blanket, tucking it snugly around him, and then leaving the room. 

...

Harry tried to relax, keep his breathing slow and steady. Being unable to move was making this difficult, as it seemed to trigger his fight or flight reaction. His heart was pounding and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. _In, out, in, out..._ He would have made them deeper but the spell seemed to restrict that. 

A funny thought struck him. _What if he fell asleep?_ Draco would be furious if he came back an hour or two later and just found Harry well rested. 

Harry pushed the thought away. The whole reason Draco had jumped on doing this was to make Harry somewhat feel like he had at the castle. He could have the physical sensations, but it wasn’t so easy to replicate the dread Draco must have felt, waiting in such a helpless state to be discovered. Knowing he would have to confess that Harry escaped to his father. 

What would it be like to have a relationship with a father, and mother, like Draco had? Loving, but following such an evil path? Harry knew Draco was conflicted, wanting to please them but less engaged in helping Voldemort in recent years. Lucius already had lost favour by the failure to get the prophesy at the Ministry of Magic. Had he told anyone that they had Harry Potter? Would he have lost face again to Voldemort and the Deatheaters?

Even if he hadn’t, Draco had to admit his own failure to his father. A son, just barely an adult, wanting to prove himself. Given this big responsibility. Maybe he had even asked his father for it. Harry thought back to overhearing Draco talking to Snape when he had been ejected from Slughorn’s Christmas party in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Saying he had been chosen. That this was his chance. Had he said similar things to his father?

Had Lucius suspected anything? Did he accept it as just an escape, or had Draco revealed that more had happened? Would he think less of Draco for being gay? 

The closest thing Harry had to a father was Sirius Black, even though it was for far too short a time. If he hadn’t been killed by Bellatrix, how would he have responded to Harry’s actions? If Harry told him the full story, would he be OK with Harry’s sexuality? OK with what he had done to escape? The thought of Sirius looking at him with disappointed eyes was painful.

“You aren’t sleeping, are you?” 

The voice nearby had Harry instantly alert and looking around. Draco was holding a mug, and curled up on a big easy chair, gazing down at Harry. He looked pleased, sipping his drink. 

How long had he been away, leaving Harry to dwell on his thoughts? He felt stiff from not moving, so it must be at least an hour, maybe two. 

Draco eventually finished his drink, and stood up, stretching like a cat. He strolled over to Harry, looking down at him, still looking quite smug. “Totally at my mercy. Whatever shall I do with you?”

A dozen ideas flashed through Harry’s mind, like Draco apparating them somewhere quite public and leaving Harry there. Maybe watching from a distance until Harry was found and the spell ended, chuckling to himself the whole time. That was the most benign scenario. 

Instead, Draco stepped over Harry, a foot beside each of his hips, and lowered himself right down to straddle him. Harry could feel his heart rate getting faster, as Draco leaned forward, looking right into Harry’s eyes. “Hmmmm.... what should I do?” he said softly, and then he glanced down at Harry’s lips. 

His kiss was light, and Harry closed his eyes. He wanted to kiss back, but couldn’t even move that small amount. He could still feel though, as Draco leisurely moved over his face. Soft kisses along his jawline, near his ear that almost felt ticklish, on his closed eyelids. 

When he opened his eyes, Draco was still close, his grey eyes warm. He waved his wand, saying a soft spell, and Harry felt the tingle of his magic again. The bonds were still there, but a bit looser. He could breathe easier, and open his mouth. 

“Draco, I’m so sorry that I did this-“ Harry started, but was interrupted in his apology by Draco kissing him again. 

This kiss wasn’t soft. It was intense and deep, and Harry could only sink into it with a pleased hum. He had been craving a kiss like this for weeks. Nothing held back. Draco pushed his tongue past his lips, teasing and playing, and Harry could feel his body responding. 

These weeks of dating had been good. They had weathered the storm of paparazzi, but after the novelty wore off, they weren’t in the paper that much. After the trials, the wizarding world really seemed to want to move on. Harry was happy to be out of the public light more than he had been for the past ten years. 

They had talked and laughed, going out for dinners and to see professional Quidditch matches, often holding hands. Harry could feel they were getting closer. It was exciting and terrifying. He’d never had time to properly date anyone before. Was he doing this right? 

Draco seemed just as inexperienced, which made Harry feel a bit more comfortable. But even Harry could see things weren’t going that smoothly. Draco was a bit moody, cuddling with Harry at a game on a chilly day, and then seeming aloof when they went for a hot drink afterwards. Seeming to want to be alone with Harry to make out, but pulling away like he had earlier. 

This kiss was so good, Harry just wanted to wrap his arms tight around Draco, and continue for hours. He couldn’t, so he tried to relax and just enjoy it. Enjoy Draco. 

Draco moved to kiss down Harry’s neck, nuzzling into his ear, his breath warm against his skin. He was breathing faster too, making small pleased noises that turned Harry on completely. Draco must have noticed, at some level, as he went back to kissing Harry, rocking against him. 

It was longer, and farther than they had ever gone before. Harry loved it, but he was getting close to the edge. “Um, Draco,” he panted, between kisses. 

Draco pulled back, his heavy-lidded eyes dark, his lips a little swollen and wet. Deliciously aroused-looking, in a way that made things tighten even more low in Harry’s body. _Fuck, he was so beautiful._ “What...you don’t like this?”

Harry couldn’t even shake his head. “No, no...I love it. Perhaps a bit too much...”

It took Draco a second, and then his breathe caught. He looked down at Harry, his gaze even more heated, and did a slow rotation of his hips, pushing firmly against Harry. 

Gasping, Harry closed his eyes tight, and tried to hold on to the last shreds of his control. 

And then Draco rolled off, to the side, panting himself. Seeming to need a minute or two to cool down just as much. 

Eventually, Draco propped himself up on one elbow, and released Harry with a wave of his wand. He still looked quite pleased with himself, Harry was happy to see.

Harry stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders. He was still a bit stiff. He held his hand out to Draco, and was happy when he took it and allowed Harry to pull him upright. “Next time, let’s do that on the sofa.” Or on a bed, he thought to himself.

Draco tilted his face slightly, his gaze curious. “You’d let me do that again? Immobilize you?”

“If it leads to kissing like that, yes. Seven days a week and twice on Sundays,” Harry said, stepping closer to kiss Draco.

It ended quickly when Draco stepped back. “Goodnight, Potter,” he said before sweeping out the door to apparate home.

...

-A/N: Thanks for giving this sequel to ‘Captivate’ a try. It’s a WIP, with drafts done of most of the chapters. I will post at least once a week. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, as he felt Draco bite into the tender skin below his ear. It hurt, yes, but it also made his breathing quicken and he arched slightly off the bed. 

Draco chuckled softly near his ear, and went back to kissing, licking and nibbling along Harry’s neck. He seemed to be mapping out every part of his skin, noting what made Harry moan, pant and whimper. 

The bonds were looser this time, invisible strands that looped around Harry’s wrists and ankles, and attached to the four posts of the bed. He was spread eagled on top of the covers, fully clothed, with Draco usually lying on top of him. 

It had started on the sofa, but they quickly realized it wasn’t that comfortable. Harry had readily agreed when Draco had suggested moving to a bedroom, perhaps a bit too eagerly. 

Draco was wearing black jeans that made his legs look endless and his ass amazing, but Harry had only been able to watch, not touch, when he was lying on his back. Draco crawled over him, looking absolutely delicious, his eyes dark and intense. 

Harry had never made out with someone before, but he was pretty sure that was what they were doing. They shared soft, light kisses, building into harder, deeper ones. Draco teased him with the tip of his tongue, tracing along his lips, and into his mouth. 

It got to be too much at times, and Draco dropped down on Harry, both panting hard, sinking into each other. He could smell either Draco’s shampoo or a light cologne, some enticing mix that made Harry want to burrow in closer to inhale deeply. 

Harry kept thinking Draco would stop, roll off, and release Harry. Call it a night. But time after time, they cooled down, breathed normally, and Draco would kiss him again. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Harry became a panting, sensitized mess, pressing upwards to rub against Draco, turning his face to kiss along Draco’s jaw. Wanting to taste his skin, feel his light whiskers rasp against his lips. 

Draco seemed to want it just as much, arching his neck when Harry hit a good spot, his pale skin turning a deep pink when Harry sucked and kissed at a certain place a bit too long. 

Harry loved the weight of Draco on him, his slim body surprisingly solid. He had filled out a little, sleek muscles covering bones that had seemed more angular in their school days. Draco was mostly kneeling between Harry’s legs, shifting over him. There was a brush of something firm against his thigh, and Harry wondered if Draco was as hard as he had been for hours, or so it felt like. There were too many layers of clothes between them to be sure. 

Eventually, Draco sat back, his lips swollen and his eyes half-lidded. He released Harry’s bonds. “I better get home,” he said softly, swinging his legs to sit on the edge of the bed and tugging at his clothes to straighten them. 

Harry sat up beside him, reaching over to take his hand. “Can I cook for you? Um, next time?”

Draco’s eyebrows raised a bit at that, but then he nodded, looking pleased. “Something spicy?” 

Standing up, Harry rolled his shoulders. He had no idea how long they had been up here, but he knew he’d have to do some stretches later, maybe even soak in a hot bath. So worth it. 

“Vindaloo, with lots of ginger,” he said, pulling Draco off the bed. 

Draco followed Harry down the stairs, neither of them wanting this night to end. 

At the door, there was an uncomfortable moment. Harry wanted to kiss Draco goodbye, but was afraid he’d pull away. Despite what they’d been doing half the night, Draco could be skittish when Harry initiated things. 

He must have been showing his thoughts pretty clearly, as Draco seemed to take pity on him, hugging him close and kissing him deeply. Harry squeezed him tight, loving the feeling of being in each other’s arms. What had happened earlier was more about sex and exploration, but this was about liking and being increasingly comfortable with each other. Both were exciting steps for Harry. 

...

-This is kind of slow paced, sexy fluff, isn’t it? Lol. Both guys are just figuring things out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco took a big bite, his eyes closing and letting out a pleased him. “Delicious.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile widely. He has put a lot of work into this dinner, and he was happy it seemed to have paid off. He had gone to a muggle market early in the day, picking up fresh produce and the best spices he could find. He had chopped everything by hand, crushing the spices with a mortar and pestle, leaving it to simmer at a low temperature for hours. Letting the flavours fully blend.

The whole house smelled wonderful, and Harry had taken a long bath. He shaved carefully, wanting his skin as smooth as possible. He hemmed and hawed looking over the clothes in his closet, chuckling at himself. This was getting ridiculous. 

Eventually, he almost defiantly picked a more casual outfit. One of his oldest pairs of jeans, a medium blue t-shirt, and a loud Hawaiian print shirt unbuttoned over that. Draco would probably hate it, and would probably say so right to Harry’s face. 

It was a bit nerve wracking, waiting for Draco to arrive. Even though he’d been over a few times, Harry started straightening the books on a shelf, and tucked some of the uglier old decorations out of sight. 

Finally, Draco arrived, looking great in a lavender dress shirt and charcoal grey trousers. Harry swept him down to the kitchen, giving him an IPA to sip as he finished the meal. Draco seemed bemused, watching him chopping up cilantro and parsley by hand. 

Harry ate the spicy stew, liking the level of heat. Draco’s face flushed a bit, but he seemed to like the zing. Having kheer for dessert as good, the Indian-style rice pudding cooling the heat the lingered in their mouths. 

They made idle chit chat throughout the meal, but underneath it all was that sense of anticipation. Every time they got together it grew stronger and stronger. Harry could feel Draco’s eyes on him as much as his were on Draco. 

Finally, Draco set his spoon down and stretched his hand across the table to take Harry’s. “Upstairs?” he drawled, arching an eyebrow.

Harry just nodded eagerly, clasping Draco’s hand tightly and apparating them right to his bedroom. He didn’t do it often in his house, but it was useful in times like this. 

Draco chuckled, pulling his hand away and rubbing it. “You did that wandless? Shit,” he said, giving Harry an impressed look. 

Nodding, Harry stepped closer. “Um, yeah. I’ve been working on a few wandless spells. To be safer at work, you know...” As an auror, you could drop your wand or be disarmed in a fight, and it was useful to be able to make a quick getaway. 

“You said you liked the feel of my magic. I don’t think I’ve ever felt yours that strongly before,” Draco said. 

Harry stepped even closer. Within kissing distance. “Did you like it?” He knew he liked Draco’s magic, the tingle over his skin. A zing of power. 

Lifting his arms, Draco rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Yes,” he said, and shoved Harry back on to the bed. 

It seemed like a blink of the eye and Draco was over him, straddling his hips, his wand in his hand. “Put your hands up over your head, near the headboard,” he instructed, eyes already growing heated.

“Um,” Harry said, trying to find the right words, “can I ask you something?”

“Now?” Draco asked, a bit incredulous. 

_Shit, he was going to screw everything up._ Harry just knew it. But he felt to need to push on. 

“Um, yeah,” he said. “It’s about tying me up... why do you always want to...,” Harry fumbled. “Is it because you don’t trust me? Think I’ll go too far?”

Draco stilled above him, pulled out of the moment. “No, no... nothing like that.”

“What then?” Harry pushed. It was awkward, asking, but he needed to know. 

Sighing, Draco rolled off Harry to lie beside him. He blinked up at the ceiling. The room was dim, with just moonlight coming in through the window. 

Draco turned his head to meet Harry’s gaze. “I think, back at the castle....”

“Yes?” Harry prompted, when Draco stalled a bit too long. 

Looking downwards, Draco seemed to be searching for the right words. “Um, I think some things got mixed together. Being around each other, getting to like each other more, but still having to bind you every day.”

Harry nodded, thinking back on that time. 

“And then you said that stuff...”

“What stuff?”

Harry watched as Draco squirmed a bit. “I think you were just playing with me, didn’t really mean anything by it. But you said something about how I was being kinky, that I liked tying you up.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I was just teasing you. Do you mean it was true? You were into that then?”

Letting out a frustrated huff, Draco looked away. “No, no. But I think it was being stuck there so long, with nothing to do... maybe that idea stuck a little more than it would have otherwise.”

Reaching over, Harry took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I get it. It was a strange situation. Small things got amplified. Like I thought a lot about that time we played tag. Like, um, several times during the nights.”

“Really? So, now you have a Tag fetish?” Draco said, smirking.

“Says the guy who is into bondage,” Harry shot back, chuckling. “It was mostly about when you tackled me, having your body against me, hearing your fast breathing...”

Draco’s eyes seemed to go a bit unfocused at that, and his lips parted. 

Harry gathered his courage. “Um, can I kiss you? I promise I’ll stop whenever you want, and then you can tie me up...”

Draco nodded, closing his eyes. He seemed to be holding his breath. 

Funny how this felt strange after all they had done. Harry had rarely been the one to kiss Draco first. He edged closer, admiring how gorgeous Draco looked like this. 

The kisses were light, exploring Draco’s lips and then going along his jaw, his neck. Nuzzling in and inhaling deep. Tasting his skin. Feeling Draco squirm at having his earlobe nibbled. 

Harry shifted, letting his upper body rest against Draco’s as the kisses deepened. He pushed a hand into his hair, savouring how the smooth strands felt. Loved it when Draco’s arms came around him, stroking over his back. 

But then Draco rolled them over, straddling Harry again. His wand was out. “Put your hands up by the headboard,” he ordered, his voice a bit rough. 

Too aroused to argue, Harry did as bid. The binding around his wrists attached to the headboard, but weren’t that taunt. Draco kept kissing Harry, and they were soon lost in it, often taking short breaks to cool down. 

Draco eventually moved off Harry, both breathing hard. Harry assumed it was another break, but then Draco rolled him on his side, facing away, and spooned up behind him. The binding above his head allowed for such movement. 

Harry stopped breathing for a second, as Draco hugged him from behind, pressing in close. This was really similar to the position they’d been in when Draco had tackled Harry, in that game of Tag. His breath came out in a rush when Draco pushed his hips tight against his ass. Harry could feel how hard Draco was, rubbing and grinding against him. 

It was the most blatantly sexual thing they had done together so far, and Harry moaned, pushing back, matching his rhythm. He could hear Draco’s fast breathing, and knowing it was because he was aroused turned him on even more. 

“Draco,” Harry gasped, knowing he was getting close to the edge, but needing a bit more. 

Draco pushed a hand downwards, into Harry’s loose jeans. He pressed firmly against his erection, the tight material of his underwear all that was separating them. He was moaning too, moving against Harry’s ass. Harry felt him freeze, and then groan, shuddering against his back. It set Harry off too, his eyes squeezed tight as he pressed into Draco’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Draco panted, moving away to lie on his back. He pulled out his wand and released Harry’s bonds, and then did a quick scorgify spell over both of them when Harry shifted to lie beside him. 

Harry shuddered at the sensation, and turned his head to look at Draco. “Oh,” he said, realization coming to him. So many pieces clicking into place.

Chuckling at his expression, Draco gave him a lazy smile. “What?”

“That first time you did that, that I remember anyways, at the castle...” Harry said, trying to pull up the memory. “It was the third morning or so, and you woke me up with breakfast. I hadn’t had a chance to wash or straighten my hair.”

“I’d never seen such crazy bedhead.”

“Shut up,” Harry laughed. “But you did that spell on me, cleaned me, cleaned my clothes, and then seemed a bit strange afterwards,” he said, watching Draco closely. “It’s because it’s usually something people do for others after, um, sex, right?”

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. “Um, well, yeah, Potter. For adults, anyway, it is something only done in, um, intimate situations.” He cleared his throat, looking away. “Parents do it with little kids often, of course. A sign of parental love, caring.”

That made Harry turn away too, looking at the ceiling but his thoughts far away. He luckily had no memories from his baby or toddler years, with the first thing he could remember was a lime green ball Dudley had been playing with in the garden. He had been called inside and Harry had a few blissful minutes playing with it before it was snatched away. He had no memories of his aunt using a cloth to wipe his face or hands if he was a messy toddler, and certainly none of his actual parents using a scorgify spell on him as a baby. It all made him feel a bit sad. 

It was a surprise when Draco’s arms came around him, pulling him close. Harry hugged him back, tucking his face against his shoulder. The tight, sad knot of feelings inside him slowly unravelled, replaced by the wonder of the moment. Holding Draco Malfoy, on a bed, after they had had sex. Well, kind of. 

Were they still virgins? What counted as sex? Did it matter if it was gay or straight? Did it have to involve... penetration? What about lesbians then?

Harry pushed the stupid questions whirling around his brain away, and just concentrated on the moment. Being here with Draco. It had been an amazing night. A great meal, talking about some difficult things, being more intimate with each other. He’d never felt so close to anyone before, and just wanted more. 

...

-A/N: Things getting a bit more intimate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked down the twisty side street and found a door with the right number on it. There was a bell pull on the side, and Harry gave it a small yank. 

It must have signalled to the suite above, as the door lock clicked and Harry was able to open it. He walked up the stairs, heart beating faster in anticipation. 

At the top, there was a bright, open living space, with large windows showing the busy streets below. Draco rose from the sofa, smiling, and enfolded Harry in a hug. 

This was new, and Harry loved it. He hugged Draco back, his head tucked against the taller man’s neck. He always smelled so good. 

“So, you found the place OK?” Draco said, letting him go to head over to the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine with some magical instrument, and poured out a couple glasses of red. 

Harry picked one up, holding it towards Draco. But Draco just gave him a funny look. 

“Oh, don’t magical people clink their glasses together before drinking?” 

Draco scoffed, and took a sip of his wine. “Why would we?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s a tradition I don’t even know the origin of. It’s supposed to be for luck, or when you want to toast something.”

With a small smirk, Draco held his glass towards Harry, who clinked his against it. “So, this helps you get ‘lucky’? Do you really need much help in that area?”

Harry had been taking his first sip of his wine when he heard that, and it didn’t end well. There was a bit of choking and sputtering, and red wine ended up places it didn’t belong. 

Draco tutted at the wine dotted all over both of them. “Can’t take you anywhere,” he murmured, and grabbed Harry’s hand, yanking him into the bathroom. “We better let these soak in some cold water right away.”

It happened so fast, Harry didn’t have time to think. Draco was tugging his t-shirt upwards, so Harry lifted his arms. A second later, Draco’s shirt was in the sink with Harry’s, and he was turning the tap on. 

“Couldn’t we just scorgify-“

“With that type of wine? Hardly.” Draco said, shutting off the tap and tugging Harry along. “Let’s find some clean shirts.”

It was only then that Harry realized they were in Draco’s bedroom. Shirtless. Alone. With a bed. 

It was hard to say who moved first, but they were on that bed a minute later. Kissing, touching, completely tangled up. 

“What about dinner?” Harry gasped after a couple minutes. 

“Stasis charm,” Draco panted. “Eat later.”

Jeans and socks came off next, leaving them in just their underwear. Harry couldn’t stop running his hands over Draco, loving his pale, smooth skin. He had light body hair on his legs and other places. Draco seemed to like Harry’s body, a bit shorter, but a sturdy, more muscular build. 

After a lot of touching, exploration and kissing, Harry had his hands on Draco’s ass as they shamelessly ground together. 

“Hold on,” Draco panted, moving off Harry to reach into the bedside table, pulling out some lube. “Is this OK?”

Harry nodded, not completely sure what he agreeing to. He was 99% sure it involved Draco and sex of some type, so he was on board. 

“Um, OK if I take your pants off?” Draco asked, leaving the lube near his pillow. 

“Yes, yes,” Harry said, heart thumping hard in his chest. “As long I as can do yours after.”

Draco nodded, already staring down at Harry’s underwear. The stretchy black cotton was tented out with his erection, and he laid his hand over it, giving a light squeeze that made Harry jump a bit. 

Watching Draco’s hand tracing over his cock was so erotic Harry arched his hips off the bed. He wouldn’t last much longer, and he desperately wanted to be naked. To see Draco naked. 

Draco got the completely non-subtle hint, and his hands went to Harry’s waistband. He pulled slowly downwards, manoeuvring around Harry’s cock, until Harry could kick them off. His eyes were blatantly staring. 

“Now you,” Harry said, tugging at the light blue material. He couldn’t wait anymore. Shifting, Draco was breathing fast too as Harry stripped him. 

Seeing him spread out, naked, against the dark grey bedsheets, made Harry pause and blink. “Fuck, you are so gorgeous,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss Draco. 

Wrapping his long legs around Harry, Draco reached for the lube, flipping the cap and pouring a generous amount in his palm. “Give me your hand,” he said, his voice rough. 

“That’s a lot of lube,” Harry said, holding out his hand. 

Draco smoothed his palm over Harry’s, spreading the lube, warming it. “Yes, lots for me, lots for you.” 

He reached downwards, the only warning Harry got before that warm, slick hand was wrapped around his erection. It felt amazing. Perfect. But even better when he started moving it. 

Before he got distracted, Harry did the same for Draco, watching his expression as he touched his cock for the first time. Nothing in the way. Loved it when Draco moaned, his hips arching upwards. 

It became a blur after that. Panting, kissing, thrusting, groaning. Both a bit out of control. Harry came first, all over Draco’s chest. But he managed to keep his hold on Draco, loving the way he gasped, his body tightening and shuddering, finding his release. 

Collapsed together, they slowly recovered. Harry traced lazy patterns over the sweat damp skin of Draco’s smooth back with his clean hand. “You totally seduced me.”

Draco gave him a small, satisfied smirk, peering up through his messy hair. “It didn’t take much, did it?”

“Next you’ll be telling me we have to shower together because your wand is getting repaired,” Harry said, pushing those silky strands back to see Draco better. 

Chuckling, Draco shrugged a shoulder. “We have to get clean somehow.”

Harry wasn’t buying it. “Or I could use my wand to clean us. And _Accio_ dinner in here. If there even is a dinner...”

“What? You think I lured you to my lair under false promises of dinner? That I didn’t make one?” 

Scoffing, Harry reached over to his jeans to pull out his wand. “You don’t exactly look like someone who knows how to cook.”

“But I do look like someone who can order delicious food from a deli, right?” Draco said, sitting up and plucking the wand from Harry’s hand. _“Scorgify.”_

Harry closed his eyes as the magic swept over his bare skin like a lovers hand, leaving tingling sensitivity behind. He opened his eyes to watch Draco clean himself, his hair even smoothing into its normal style. 

“ _Accio,”_ Draco said firmly, with a flick towards the hallway. 

A heavily laden tray floated into the room, and Draco guided it to rest beside them. With another flick, the red wine settled on the nightstand. 

Harry grabbed his wand back, and dropped it on his jeans. “Are you done now?” It was a bit disturbing seeing someone using his wand so easily. In many ways, it was like an extension of himself. A part of his magic. 

Draco fluffed up the pillows, reclining like a king against them. “Shut up, and feed me.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked over the tray. A beautiful charcuterie. Cheeses, crackers, olives, nuts, fruit, salami, pickles. He picked up a juicy chunk of pineapple, and pushed into Draco’s waiting mouth, deliberately dripping it on his chin on the way. 

“Oh no, I made a mess. And you don’t have your wand handy,” Harry said with fake shock. 

“Clean it up, Potter,” Draco said, chewing the fruit. 

Shifting upwards on the bed, Harry put a finger under Draco’s jaw to tilt his head upwards. He lowered his mouth, kissing and sucking up the juice. 

It was satisfying seeing the way Draco flushed, his breathing already faster. “Do you want more?”

Draco’s eyes flashed, and he sat up straighter. “My turn now,” he said simply, grabbing a handful of blackberries and rubbing them down Harry’s chest. His mouth followed, licking up the mess and eating the fruit. 

It became a bit of a silly, playful competition after that, rubbing and eating food off each other, shoving it in each other’s mouths. A slow paced food fight. By the end, the tray was empty, they were full, Draco’s hair was stained a pinkish-red from some strawberries, and Harry had cracker crumbs in some very uncomfortable places. It was worse than sand at the beach. 

Harry put the tray in the floor, laughing. “Want me to clean up this mess?”

Draco shook his head, crawling off the bed. “I think I like your earlier suggestion of a shower.”

Grabbing the bottle of wine, Harry took a swig as he watched Draco walk naked out of the bedroom. Was he ready for this? He took another glug of the wine to help settle his nerves, and followed him. 

In the bathroom, the shower was already running, the air getting steamy. How many times had they been in the Hogwarts showers together, and Harry had known just a shower curtain separated them? That he could just sweep it away and see Draco, naked and wet, and then claim he’d made a mistake? _Oops, wrong shower._

He could do it now. Pull the shower curtain back and see Draco. His hand shook a bit, as he reached out. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Potter,” said a voice behind the material. 

Laughter mixed with irritation, a feeling he really only had around this cocky git. But it killed his nerves, and he stepped into the shower like he’d done this other people dozens of times. 

Draco passed him a soapy sponge, and faced the other way. For all his bravado, Harry knew this was a first for him too. Running the sponge over his back was a safe place to start. 

It was wonderful, stepping close behind Draco, rubbing the sponge over his shoulders and watching the bubbles as they descended down his wet back. His hair was already damp, a darker blond shade and slicked back off his face. Harry moved the sponge down his spine, and gave it a squeeze, sudsy water running over his small round ass.

Draco turned, taking the sponge from Harry. “Get below the water. I want to wash your hair. “

Switching spots involved their wet bodies brushing. Even after everything they had done together, Harry still savoured it. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes to wet his hair thoroughly. He turned to face the wall, his back now to Draco. 

It was a bit strange, feeling Draco smooth the shampoo over his hair and working it in. His touch was tentative at first, but he soon realized he needed to be firmer, push his hands through the thick, wet hair to get down to Harry’s scalp. Soon, Harry was practically moaning as Draco did small massaging circles with the pads of his fingers. 

After rinsing it out, Harry did the same for Draco. His hair needed much less product, and a lighter touch. By the time the suds were gone, Harry just needed more. He pushed Draco against the shower wall, his kiss deep and hungry. Wet hands moved all over slick bodies, exploring.

...

Draco entered the bathroom as Harry was combing his wet hair, wand in hand. He pulled the plug on the sink, letting the water drain out. With a flick of the wand and a mumbled spell, he passed Harry his t-shirt, clean and dry. 

“Not that type of wine,” Harry said, mockingly. 

Unrepentant, Draco leaned in for a kiss. “It worked, didn’t it? It got you into my bedroom, and naked on my bed.”

Returning the kiss, Harry let his hand slide down Draco’s bare back, stopping at the towel tucked around his waist. “I’m not saying I didn’t like how tonight went. I’m just saying you don’t need to do elaborate schemes.”

Draco arched an eyebrow. “So, I can just ask you over here for a glass of wine?”

Nodding, Harry leaned in until their foreheads touched. “Yup. In fact, let’s make it our code. Our euphemism.”

“‘Come over for some wine,’ now means...”

“Wanna shag?” Harry said, smirking, and kissed Draco again just because he could. 

Tonight, they had crossed some kind of threshold. Crossed some line. There was a new comfort between them now that had come with being naked together, being so open and intimate. Harry had never felt like this before with anyone. 

Draco pulled back and stepped out of reach. “Well, not right now. We both have to work in the morning.”

Harry had felt how Draco had been kissing him just now, and knew as young men, it wouldn’t take much to go for a third round. Maybe even end up sleeping together, staying the night. 

But this was all new and a bit fragile. He didn’t want to fuck things up when they were going so incredibly well. He spelled his hair dry, slipped the shirt on, and went to the bedroom to finish dressing. 

At the door, Draco hugged him tight. “Night, Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said back, before pulling away and slipping out into the night.

...

-A/N: Things going pretty well so far... but will that last?


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were awful. Harry was scheduled for five night shifts in a row, and it was completely opposite to Draco’s work. He got home, exhausted usually, had a quick shower and crashed. Barely finding the energy to eat a quick sandwich. 

When he’d wake up in the late afternoon, his thoughts were on Draco. Always. He was running low on lube, running memories of that last date through his mind for the hundredth time. 

When he woke up after his final shift, it was because an owl was tapping on his window. He opened it, allowing the brown eagle owl to enter, and untied the message from its leg.

**Want to come over for a few glasses of red?**

A simple message with no signature, but it hardly needed one. Malfoys always used eagle owls for their messages. The large brown bird glared down at Harry with its orange eyes, clearly waiting for Harry’s response. 

**How about you bring the bottle here? At 7?**

Harry tied the message to the bird’s leg, feeling a thrill of excitement as it went back through the window. He only had a few hours to make sure everything was ready. 

...

Heart pounding in anticipation, Harry opened the door precisely at 7 pm to Draco’s knock. 

He looked amazing, dressed in a black cashmere V-neck and black jeans. He held a bottle out with a smirk. 

Harry accepted it, but immediately set it down on a nearby table, and grabbed Draco’s hand. “I have a surprise for you.”

Just touching Draco sent a spark through him, especially after so many days apart. Harry was tempted to shove Draco in the sofa and kiss him senseless, but he held back. This was going to be so good. At least he hoped it would be. 

Looking pleased but also irritated somehow, Draco let himself be led. “What the fuck are you up to, Potter?”

“Do you know this house well? It belonged to relatives on your mother’s side, right?” Harry asked, pulling Draco down the hall and down the stairs. 

“Yes, they have lived here for a century, at least,” Draco drawled, with a condescending tone Harry recognized from their time together in school. “But I didn’t visit much, as charming as it is.” He was glancing around at the dirty, jumbled mess. 

Harry had been working on the house since the trials ended. The areas he used most were liveable. The rest of the spaces were jammed full of decades of dusty clutter, much tainted with dark magic. He had learned the hard way to handle everything with care. 

They continue down past the ground level that has the kitchen, down into a true basement. It was noticeably colder and darker, and Draco’s hand tightened on his own. 

“This house has something in common with another one of your family’s homes,” Harry said, pulling out his wand and uttering _Lumos._

Draco stood beside him, taking it all in. Harry had been busy down here, moving the clutter away, cleaning it thoroughly. Along the one wall, there were three jail cells. One had an open door. 

Smirking a bit, Draco turned towards Harry. “Most older wizarding houses have holding cells. Part of our long, violent past.”

Harry stepped into the empty cell, putting the bars between himself and Draco. He stuck his hands through the bars. 

Draco’s eyes heated up, and he pulled out his wand. A quick spell, and Harry’s wrists were bond tight. 

Harry closed his eyes, the feel of Draco’s magic on his skin affecting him even more strongly after not seeing him for so long. He was already breathing faster, already aroused. 

A hand went into his hair, pulling him against the bars. Draco kissed him, hard and urgent. Obviously just as affected. 

Within a few minutes, they were both breathing hard. Harry’s bound hands went to Draco’s jeans, and soon had them undone. 

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco gasped, leaning against the bars. 

Harry gathered his nerve, and sunk to his knees. He pushed Draco’s clothes out of the way, finding him fully hard. Perfect. He leaned forward, kissing the tip. 

Both of Draco’s hands went in his hair, and he let out a small groan. 

It was a good response, but Harry wanted even more. He stuck out his tongue, doing long strokes over Draco, savouring his first taste of cock. It was even better than his frequent fantasies of this moment. The tip was wet, and Harry swirled his tongue over it. He opened his mouth, taking it in, sucking for more. 

Draco moaned, his hands clenching in his hair. “Oh fuck, fuck that’s good,” he said a bit breathlessly. 

Harry had fantasized about this so often, he just followed his natural urges, his instincts. Experimenting with his tongue, his lips, his teeth. Sucking, licking, kissing. Listening to Draco, feeling a zing of arousal each time he moaned, doing whatever caused it again and again. 

He was so focused, so lost in the moment, it was a bit shocking when Draco’s grip loosened, and he pulled away. Harry looked up, confused. Draco was still breathing hard, his eyes a bit wild, his face flushed. “I’m close,” he said roughly.

“I want it,” Harry replied, and proved his words by taking Draco back into his mouth, letting him slide along his tongue even deeper than he’d dared before. He sucked harder, bobbing his head a little, his motions restricted by the bars. And Draco’s hands, back into his hair, clenching whenever he hit a really good spot. 

Draco groaned loudly, and Harry eased up, taking it all. His inexperience showed, leaving him gasping for breath and quite messy

Sitting back on his heels, Harry looked up at Draco. He was leaning forward against the bars of the cell, clothing rumpled, face flushed, and still breathing fast. Knowing he had been the one to get Draco looking like that sent a burst of pride through Harry. And also made him uncomfortably aware of how aroused he still was.

Opening his eyes, Draco peered down intently at Harry, his expression hard to read. It wasn’t that bright down here, Harry’s wandlight putting half his face in shadow. He moved around the bars, urging Harry to stand, backing him up until he fell. 

Draco fell with him, onto a mattress on the floor. Harry barely had a chance to catch his breath before Draco was working his jeans open. “Do you know how often I fantasized of you like this?”

Questions popped into his mind, but were quickly pushed away by Draco’s touch. He groaned, his hips arching off the bed, too aroused to hold back.

But Draco wasn’t doing more. He had pushed Harry’s jeans down, his shirt up, leaving him exposed. A flick of his wand freed his wrists. Harry peered at him from under his heavy lids, still breathing hard.

”Touch yourself,” Draco whispered, his voice a bit rough. 

The request was a bit shocking, but Harry obeyed. It was so intimate, doing this in front of someone else. Knowing Draco was watching as his hand wrapped around his own cock. He couldn’t hold back, his hand moving over it.

”What did you use for lube?” Draco asked, his eyes following every motion. 

Knowing Draco was watching made it all impossibly hotter. Harry pulled his hand away, moving it towards his mouth. But Draco grabbed it, pulling it to his own face. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Draco’s tongue dragging over his palm. Getting it good and wet.

As soon as he let go, Harry’s slick hand was wrapped around his cock, unable to hold back anymore. His hips snapped upwards, fucking his fist, his eyes clamped tight. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...,” Harry moaned, the whole night just overwhelming. He had to cum, cum hard, right now.

”Yes, yes,” Draco groaned, tucked along Harry’s left side. His hand cupped over Harry’s, moving with him, as he pressed his lips against the hot skin of his neck. 

Harry could have sworn he felt Draco licking his skin, and that was the final straw. He shook, panting and gasping in pleasure. Making a mess and not caring at all. He sunk into the mattress, completely drained.

...

-A/N: Heating up a bit. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

“What you did for me last time,” Draco said, his voice raspy near Harry’s ear, “I want to do that. To you.”

The words sent a surge of excitement through Harry, making him even harder, if that was even possible. They had hardly made it through the door before they ended up making out on Draco’s sofa. 

“Fuck, Draco, yes,” Harry practically panted. 

Smirking slightly, Draco pulled out his wand and apparated them into his bedroom. They were aroused enough to not hesitate striping each other, clothing coming off almost magically. 

Draco picked up a couple items from the bed stand, holding them out for Harry to see them. A blindfold made of silky black material, and a deep red rope. 

Although this wasn’t really Harry’s kink, the fact that Draco had put the items out, had planned this all out, was incredibly hot. He nodded, climbing on to the centre of the bed. 

Draco put the blindfold on him first, so snugly that no light bled around the edges. His hands tilted Harry’s head up for a deep kiss, before urging him to lie back against the pillows. The rope was made out of a smooth material, maybe even silk. It wrapped tightly around Harry’s wrists, holding them snugly, but not digging in or irritating his skin. Draco attached the ropes to the bedposts, leaving his lower body free. 

Being blindfolded was a new sensation, and it made Harry feel a bit vulnerable. So many things had, being with Draco like this. Physically vulnerable, but also emotionally. Needing to trust Draco so much. But Draco had not abused this trust. That thought helped Harry sink back into the soft pile of pillows, getting back into the moment. 

He could feel the bed shifting as Draco got into a comfortable position. He seemed to be kneeling quietly at Harry’s side. It was a surprise when his lips touched Harry’s, a light touch that deepened. Harry gasped against his lips when Draco’s hand wrapped around his cock. He stroked it slowly, leaving Harry gasping and writhing against his bonds. 

Draco chuckled, seeming pleased at this response, his hand not moving as much now, just cupping him. He kissed down Harry’s neck, his chest, lower and lower. Making Harry groan in anticipation. “Yes, yes, please...,” he gasped. 

Shifting to be between Harry’s legs, Draco leaned in close. Harry could feel his warm breath against the tip, and his mind provided a mental image. Oh, he needed to see this as soon as possible. Wanted to see Draco take him in. 

But Draco moved away, kissing over Harry’s hip bone. Leisurely licking, kissing and sucking at the skin there, before moving to a new area. Teasing. Making Harry pant and arch up off the bed. 

“Draco, please, please,” Harry begged, too aroused to hold back. 

When he finally kissed the tip, Harry almost came in relief. But Draco sensed it, and kept teasing him. Pulling away when Harry got close to the edge, just leaving his still hand, and then resuming exploring Harry with little licks and kisses. 

“Be still, or I’ll use a curse,” Draco ordered, his forearm pressed across Harry’s lower stomach. Keeping him pinned to the bed. 

Harry did his best, trying to stay still, relaxed, as Draco kissed up his inner thigh. He widened his legs, giving him better access. 

He heard a mumbled spell, and the blindfold was gone. He blinked at the sudden brightness and then felt it, Draco licking the tip., circling it. He looked down, their gazes catching and holding as Draco opened his mouth, taking Harry in. 

It was too much, and Harry cried out, shaking and shuddering through the hardest orgasm he’d ever experienced. He dropped back on the pillows, sweaty, panting, chest heaving, hardly able to see straight. “Merlin’s beard, Draco...”

Chuckling, Draco undid his bonds. The cords had dug in, as Harry had been too far gone to realize he was yanking on them. Tutting, he used his wand to do a simple healing spell. “You might need something stronger. This may bruise.”

“Worth it,” Harry said, grinning at Draco. “Come here,” he said, tugging at his arm. He felt the tingle of the scorgify spell, and knew Draco was cleaning them both up. 

Draco snuggled against his side, seeming relaxed. 

Wrapping his arm around him, Harry gave him an inquiring look. “Can I do something for you?”

“I’m OK,” Draco said simply, leaning in to give a light kiss on his cheek. “Um, watching you, um... was enough.”

Harry turned on his side to face Draco, and leaned in for a kiss. “Well, that was incredible, Draco,” he said, feeling so much for this man. 

Draco nodded, and pulled back. “I hope you don’t mind, but I think I’ll jump in the shower now. I have an early start tomorrow for work.” He rolled off the bed and was heading to the en suite before Harry had a chance to respond. 

Harry laid in the bed, feeling a bit stunned, as he heard the shower start up. Eventually he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his clothes back on. He stood, rolling his shoulders, feeling a bit achy from the bonds. 

The shower was still going. “Um, OK, Draco. I guess I’ll just let myself out then.” It felt a bit awkward, speaking loudly through the bathroom door. 

“Great. See you later, Potter,” Draco called out. 

...

Harry stepped out of the floo, feeling a bit too tired to apparate hone. Why was he feeling so off?

The sex had been some of the best yet, so, so hot. So intimate. But then afterwards, not being able to do anything for Draco. Had that ever happened before? Harry thought back, and it hadn’t. 

Maybe it was just being together a longer while? Being adults with busier schedules? Maybe sex would be like this sometimes, a bit more rushed or one-sided, just due to lack of time. 

Why did it bother Harry anyways? He’d had an amazing orgasm, and Draco seemed to have enjoyed it too. Next time, Harry would insist on focusing on Draco. It would all even out over time, right?

His rational side brought up point after point, but none of them totally settled him down. Something was off. 

...

-A/N: Thanks for reading this story so far. I’m still feeling a bit rusty writing after not being able to for most of the pandemic. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Some wine tonight? My place after your shift?**

Harry picked up a quill with a sigh, and scratched out a reply, claiming he was quite tired due to extra shifts lately. Maybe in a few days. He reattached the scroll to the eagle owl’s leg, and sent it back to Draco. 

Ron was watching him from the other side of the table, sipping a beer. His plate was empty. “Is that Malfoy’s owl?”

Harry took another bite of his sandwich, not really feeling that hungry but needing time to decide how to reply. “Um, yes. You know we’ve been seeing each other, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Ron let out a scoff. “The whole world knows. Your first dates were covered by all the papers. But they haven’t reported much for a while. Is it still going on?”

 _Hmmmm.... good question._ Harry shrugged a shoulder. “It’s a bit different dating men instead of women, I think. Not that I’m that experienced with either.”

“Different how?”

It was hard to put into words what he’d struggling to figure out himself. “Well, I think men are more comfortable having a casual relationship. They don’t push for it to be more serious.”

Ron chuckled, picking at the paper label of his beer. “Are you expecting him to propose or something?”

Harry let out a frustrated huff. “No, no, it’s too soon for anything like that. I guess I’m not sure what he wants. Maybe it’s just physical for him.”

“Well, it’s probably best you enjoy it while it lasts then. Get him out of your system. I think you’ve been a bit hooked on him since Hogwarts.”

Harry was surprised at the remark, but tried not to show it. Ron thought Harry liked Draco back then? Had that been part of it? 

There was no denying he had been attracted to Cho, and then to Ginny. Had liked kissing them, being with them. But Draco had always been on his radar. How often did he glance his way during meals or in classes? Fly against each other in games? Spy on his movements in the hallways? Had part of that been an attraction that he hadn’t been self aware enough to understand?

He could recall thinking that those girls had been very pretty, and seeking out ways to be alone with them. He really couldn’t remember having similar thoughts about Draco until the castle. Seeing him lying on a blanket in the sun after they had eaten, looking relaxed. He could remember noticing his skin, his eyes, his hair. Feeling the urge to touch him. It was mixed up with talking, and doing those silly things together, like skipping rocks. Hearing Draco laughing with him, instead of at him. 

“Harry?”

The voice jarred him out of his thoughts, to find Ron giving him a bemused look. “Sorry, just feeling a bit confused about it all.”

Ron shrugged. “Well, feel free to talk about anything. Ever since Charlie came out to the family a few years ago, I’m used to hearing about things like that.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, and meant it. Although strangers had sometimes shouted unkind things at him, his friends and co-workers had seemed unfazed when articles about dating Draco had first appeared. It relieved him of the need to come out more directly with them, in a way. It wasn’t treated as a big deal by most people. 

He doubted Ron would be much help here though. Should he seek out some gay or bi men? Charlie? Talk it out with them? 

Sighing, Harry finished his drink. “I think I’ll just go home. Feeling a bit tired.”

...

Two days later, Draco was at the Ministry, sitting on the edge of the fountain in the main hall. He stood up as Harry was walking towards the floos, his normal route after his shifts. 

Harry felt a surge of feelings at seeing Draco, a confusing mess of them. Excitement, his heart pounding a bit faster, wondering why he was there, and what he wanted. Attraction, as Draco looked very good in a teal dress shirt and black jeans. But also an urge to avoid him, make his excuses, and leave. 

Maybe Draco saw this last emotion flit over Harry’s face, because he pressed his lips together, stood a bit taller, and walked briskly to him. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

The direct statement took Harry completely off guard. He searched Draco’s eyes, and could see the determination there, plus maybe a bit of hurt. It said a lot that he could read him better now than a few months ago. How many dates had he gazed at his face over a table at a restaurant, or at a bar or a game? How many times in a bed? 

“No, no,” Harry quickly said, searching for what to say next. He had been avoiding Draco. “I, um-“

“Save it. Gryffindors have nothing on Slytherins when it comes to lying,” Draco snapped, and looped his arm through Harry’s. He dragged him to one of the large fireplaces, and floo’d them to his place. 

By the time Harry stepped away from him, brushing the floo powder from his clothes, Draco was practically spitting fire. “Tell me what the fuck is going on, Potter. You aren’t leaving here until you talk to me.”

Harry had rarely seen him looking so frustrated, and it raised similar emotions in him. A mess of unvoiced, unresolved stuff. “Do you really have no idea?”

Draco rolled his eyes, and paced around the room. “No! Things are going great! We are dating publicly, and no one seems to really care. We are getting along great, having fun. And suddenly it’s lame excuse after excuse from you.”

His skin was a bit flushed, his eyes burning with anger, and his hands were waving around. It was the complete opposite to the cool, remote Draco Harry had mostly seen in recent years. 

“Having fun. Was that what we were doing?” Harry shot back, anger flaring inside him too. 

His response had Draco narrowing his eyes, a bit surprised. “I seem to recall you enjoying yourself. Or were all those orgasms faked somehow?”

“The sex was good,” Harry said, unable to deny it. Even now, he could feel a strong pull of attraction, seeing Draco like this, being in the flat where they’d had sex so many times. He turned away, moving to the window. Trying to slow his breathing and think more clearly. If they were going to talk this out, he needed to bring up what was bothering him. 

“But...? Obviously there is something wrong, something-“ Draco started, his anger fading, a pang of hurt coming through more. 

Harry turned, leaning against the wall, feeling awful at the expression on Draco’s face. They had come too far, done too much, for Harry to ghost him now. Leave without talking. Maybe whatever was happening would be the end to this fragile thing they had started, too much for what they had built up. It couldn’t withstand much of a storm. 

Sighing, Harry took a few steps forward. “I’m a bit confused. That’s why I’ve needed some space.”

“Confused about what?” Draco asked, coming a bit closer to look into Harry’s face. 

Harry swallowed hard. “Things were going good, dating, getting more comfortable with each other,” Harry said, waving a hand in the air as he fumbled for the words. This was completely new and strange to him. Awkward as hell.

“But...,” Draco prompted him. 

“Some things concerned me. Made me wonder if I was more into this than you were,” Harry confessed, the words coming out in a rush. 

Draco dropped on to the sofa, his face turned away as he took in what Harry had said. 

Eventually Draco turned his head to look at Harry. “What things gave you that impression?”

Harry could tell Draco was upset, barely holding it together. They had to get through this. Clear the air. He sighed, looking away. “How about after all this time, you still call me Potter? How am I supposed to take that?”

Draco blinked up at him, a bit stunned. 

“And why do you want to tie me up most of the time? You say it’s just a kink, but I wonder sometimes if you still don’t really trust me,” Harry continued, running his hands through his hair. “If the stuff from the castle or from before is still there, fucking things up. A dark shadow hanging over us.”

Draco stood, walking over to Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable now. Had Harry said too much? 

“Um, tying you up isn’t about trust,” Draco started, pausing as he looked for the right words. “I just find it, um...”

He looked very young like that, fumbling for what to say. Unsure, instead of his typical cocky demeanour. They were still virgins after all. _Well, maybe._

“What?” Harry prompted. 

“Hot,” Draco said, stepping closer and giving Harry a light kiss. A test. When Harry didn’t move away, a tight hug came next, and a kiss by Harry’s ear. “Just seeing you like that. I think about it when we aren’t together.”

The words and the warm breath against his ear, plus Draco so close, had Harry very aware of how long it had been since they had been naked together. How good it was. “What else do you think about?”

Draco chuckled lightly, no doubt noticing that Harry’s voice had been a bit rough. He gently bit Harry’s earlobe, flicking his tongue over the trapped skin. Savouring Harry’s gasp. “Hmmmm.... gags, ropes, paddles, whips. All sorts of naughty things. Would you let me try them on you?”

It took a lot, but Harry shook his head, stepping away. “Everything is getting mixed up together. I think we need to be able to be together without any of that stuff before we experiment more.” He was still breathing fast, and tried to push down his baser urges. 

“Potter...,” Draco groaned, sounded annoyed now, and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

That he used that name after Harry had said it bothered him felt like a slap to the face. “No,” he said firmly, stepping away from Draco’s touch. “I need to feel more comfortable with how we are. As a couple. Not just some guy you have kinky sex with.”

...

The shower was maybe a bit too hot, but Harry didn’t care. He had been shaking, feeling a bit cold, when he had floo’d home. And if his face was a bit wet, it was just from the shower, right?

Again and again, Draco’s face flashed through his mind. That frozen, hurt expression. The way his eyes seemed to dim, his posture slump. 

And Harry had just left. Spun on his heel and marched over to the fireplace. Escaped. Only to be haunted by every second. Replaying it over and over in his mind. 

_Fuck._

...

-A/N: Talking it out a bit, but not doing that great a job of it... 


	8. Chapter 8

“More eggs?” The woman wearing a pastel floral dress held a cast iron skillet towards them with a warm smile. 

“No more for me, I’m stuffed,” Draco replied with a smile that seemed too large for his face. “But give some to Harry. His appetite is bigger than mine.”

This was accompanied by resting his hand on Harry’s forearm, a small display of affection their hostess noticed and beamed at. “You two are so cute together. How long have you been a couple?” She placed a large scoop of the eggs on Harry’s plate.

Draco chuckled. “Only a few months, but we met when we were eleven. We went to the same school.”

Harry sighed as Draco chatted on with their hostess, slurping down his coffee and shovelling in the eggs. They were both well prepared, the eggs scrambled with fresh herbs and Asiago cheese. But they could have been sawdust for all that he noticed, his stomach turning every time he heard Draco say ‘Harry’. 

Why had he ever agreed to this trip? Had he simply been desperate after a few days of no contact from Draco he hadn’t asked enough questions? Draco had just seemed apologetic, wanting to work to make things better. A quiet weekend away seemed like a good idea. Plenty of time together to talk things out. And then have plenty of make up sex. 

Draco had picked him up after work on Friday, barely letting him go home to change and grab the bag he has packed, before aparating them far away. He had kept the details a surprise, and Harry felt excited anticipation to see what the weekend would hold. Brave new territory for both of them. 

But he had never expected anything like this. He was able to dismiss the first few signs, but eventually he clued in. Draco, being just a bit too nice, carrying his suitcase for him, opening doors. A kiss of the cheek in greeting, and a big smile. Cuddling together in the back of a black cab as they travelled through muggle London. 

It really hit him when they reached their destination. A charming cottage at the end of a tree-lined lane, with a hilly park beyond. Draco rushed them into the Bed and Breakfast, being immediately greeted by Mrs. Owens like they were old friends. She soon had they assigned to her best couples’ room, with a view of the park. 

Harry felt a bit stunned as they set down their luggage in their room. It was a fair sized bedroom, with its own en suite and a large bed. What really struck him was the decor. It looked like a floral garden had exploded on everything. The wallpaper and drapes had a matching pattern of large roses. The bed quilt was a patchwork of floral prints in many pastel shades. There seemed to be at least twenty pillows on the bed, carefully arranged, each embroidered with a single bloom. 

“Oh, I, um...,” Harry said, noticing that Draco was watching him closely for his reaction. “This looks quite comfortable.”

“I’m glad you like it,” grinned Draco. “Now, how about we freshen up so we can go for a walk before supper? I made reservations for 7.”

Harry went along with it all, just trying to figure it out what Draco had in mind. Walked with him through the park, admiring a fountain and many wild birds. Chatted with him over a delicious meal at a tiny Italian restaurant. Strolled back to their lodgings as the stars started appearing in the mild night. 

Despite the pleasant evening together, there was still a tension between them. Walking on eggshells, being a bit too careful, too reserved, around each other. And Draco was being far too nice. It was unnerving.

“Why don’t you use the bathroom first?” Draco said, opening his suitcase, and pulling out some light blue pyjamas. 

Seeing them, Harry swallowed hard, and his eyes flitted to the bed. The only bed. The one they apparently sharing for the next two nights. 

Panicking a bit, Harry grabbed his own pyjamas and toiletries, and practically ran into the bathroom. It felt good to have a locked door between them. He washed his face, changed, and then stared into the mirror. Why was he trying to delay going back into the bedroom? It wasn’t the first time he’d been alone in one with Draco. 

But with this strange version of Draco? He terrified Harry.

Harry wasn’t one who hid away from things though. He straightened up, squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath before he opened the bathroom door. 

The room was a lot darker, and a quick glance at the windows showed that Draco had pulled the thick curtains shut. But that wasn’t all he had done. There were a bunch of candles burning on each of the nightstands, giving off the scent of vanilla. The covers on the bed were folded back invitingly. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he stood up as Harry came forward. “I’ll just be a minute. Get comfy,” he said softly, kissing Harry on the cheek and darting into the bathroom. 

_Get comfy?_ Between Draco saying that and the cheek kiss, Harry could only shake his head and crawl into the bed with a heavy sigh. Draco had obviously made plans for this weekend and Harry was half curious, half dreading what else would happen. 

Draco came out a few minutes later, changed into deep red pyjamas that looked good against his fair colouring. He smiled at Harry as he got in his side of the bed. 

Harry returned the smile a bit stiffly, and turned on his side, away from Draco, and blew out the candles. “Um, Goodnight.”

The candles on Draco’s side were still burning, the almost overwhelming scent of vanilla mixing with the smoke coming off Harry’s extinguished ones. He closed his eyes tight, trying to steady his breathing, relax, and actually fall asleep. He was tired, from this whole strange excursion. But he was too tense to fall asleep, conscious of Draco lying still on the bed beside him. 

For all the times they had been in each other’s beds, they had never slept the night together. Harry had never done it with anyone. And to do it like this, fully dressed in pyjamas, not even touching the other person, was not how he had ever imagined it. 

There had been times after sex, they had actually cuddled, basking in a mutual afterglow, and Harry felt relaxed enough to fall asleep. Almost. He had deliberately resisted it, partially because he wasn’t sure if Draco wanted it to happen, not wanting to screw things up that way. But also to extend his time with Draco, especially in that state. Rumpled, relaxed, happy. So fucking gorgeous Harry wondered what they were doing together. Feeling lucky to be in such an intimate state with him. Naked together, sharing it all. It was the times he felt the closest to Draco.

Were they going to have sex? This whole day had been such a diversion from how they normally were, Harry had no idea. Draco, sending him warm looks and calling him Harry, acting so couple-ish around Mrs. Owens and at the restaurant. But any touches had been fleeting, a quick squeeze of Harry’s hand or a guiding arm along his back as they entered a room. Nothing signalling Draco wanted more. No lingering looks, no heat in his eyes. 

Was this what it felt to be an old, married couple? Being together, but not really? Didn’t sex drop off as people got over the honeymoon phase? The novelty of it wore off? It certainly hadn’t for him. 

_Shit._

A thought hit Harry, and it accompanied a sinking feeling in his gut, making it feel even more true. Was all this, everything Draco was doing, in response to their fight? He was calling Harry by his first name, after all, like he’d complained about. 

What else had Harry said that night? He had questioned why Draco tied him up so much, and it led to him basically refusing to have more kinky sex with him until they had figured things out as a couple. 

Was this Draco’s version of that? Trying to give Harry what he asked for? Acting like a couple in public?

And removing the kinky side of things had them in bed together, fully dressed and not even kissing each other goodnight. That said a lot about Draco. Without the kinky element there, he had much less interest in sex with Harry. 

The thought had him burrowing his face into his pillow, trying not to get emotional. To lose it. Feeling so sad and lonely. This was just a sham. He would make an excuse tomorrow and go back home. Get away. He couldn’t take another day of this farce. 

...

-A/N: Sorry for the delay posting this chapter. I wrote drafts of the remaining chapters and needed a bit of time to edit and make sure they fit the story. 

-Yes, Harry is being a bit of an idiot here. But he’s young & not that experienced with relationships... Here’s hoping he smartens up.


	9. Chapter 9

He must have eventually fallen asleep, having no idea how long until Draco had blown out his candles and slept as well. Likely turned on his side also, turned away. 

Harry awoke to a dim room. Sunlight was creeping around the thick curtains, but it felt early still. The inn was still and quiet. No one walking in the hallways, whispering to each other. No distant sounds from the kitchen. 

He was lying on his back, pyjamas twisted around his body evidence that he had been restless in the night. He had gotten used to sleeping in just his underwear, living alone for the past few months. 

Draco was on his side, facing towards Harry, still sleeping. His hair was messy, lying against his blue pillowcase in all directions. Harry was sure his own hair was just as bad. What struck him most was Draco’s face. Relaxed in sleep, he looked younger, reminding Harry of how he was at school. Before things had gotten so intense in their sixth year, and they could still act like school rivals to each other. 

Draco must have sensed he was being watched, as he shifted a little, and his eyes slowly opened. His sleepy gaze widened when he saw Harry lying so close, and met his gaze. 

Harry felt a surge of emotions for this man, seeing him waking like that. He shifted closer, moving in to give Draco a light kiss. Pulling back a little, wondering if he had gone too far. If he was taking advantage of the situation. 

But Draco’s eyes warmed, a smile curving the corner of his mouth before he leaned into Harry, kissing him back hard. Harry gathered him in his arms, holding him tight, kissing, lost in the feel of him. Of this. 

Draco shifted to being on his back, his hands keeping Harry near, rolling on top on him, taking his weight and liking it. His legs spread, letting Harry settle between them, and even through all the material between them, they were rocking together. Kissing the whole time. 

Harry wasn’t holding back, loving how responsive Draco was being. Sometimes he shied away from Harry being on top. But all the signals were that he was just as into this. His hands were even pushing up Harry’s top, running over his bare back. 

Even though he was aroused, Harry didn’t push for more. He was loving this, kissing along Draco’s neck, his face. His lips. Harry kissed him again and again. All the ways he had been wanting to for weeks, but had held back. 

“Harry,” Draco gasped, tilting his head back as he sucked a faint pink mark into the fair skin on his neck. 

Hearing his name now, like this, was almost too much. Harry moaned, shifting off to the side with his lower body, turning his head to rest it against Draco’s chest. Trying to catch his breath, to keep his head from spinning. Too much. Feeling too much at once. 

Draco’s hands went into his hair, combing through it with his fingers. Occasionally getting a bit caught on a tangle and undoing it. It was a wonderful feeling, having Draco almost petting him. He had dug his hands into his hair before, even pulled on it sometimes, but never stroked through it. 

Harry made a pleased hum, relaxing even more. Draco must have noticed, as he kept doing it, his hand running through all his hair, until it was untangled and easier to card through. He kept up the strokes, seeming to enjoy the feel of his hair. 

Draco shifted away, and Harry was surprised to feel him straddle his legs. He was still on his stomach, and Draco pushed his top upwards. His hands ran along the bared skin of his back, and Harry moaned at how good it felt. He kept doing it, varying the strokes. Sometimes firmer pressure with just the heel of his hands, next, just the light trace of his fingertips down his spine. 

Harry could only sigh and moan in pleasure, the stiffness in his back fading under his touch. How much of that tension was from his work, from sleeping on a different bed, and how much from this situation with Draco? Feeling so unsure how things stood between them. 

Draco shifted off him, lying on the bed beside him, and Harry turned his face that direction. He felt wonderfully relaxed. “Thanks for the massage,” he said, and leaned in to give him a light kiss. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, his eyes flicking down to Harry’s lips and then meeting his. There was a good amount of heat in them, and Harry felt an answering pang of arousal. He was always horny in the mornings, and waking up beside Draco made it even more intense.

But then Draco pulled back the covers on his side. “Well, we better get our showers done fast. Mrs. Owens only serves breakfast for another hour or so, and I booked us on a walking tour afterwards.” With that, he was out of bed, and closing the bathroom door behind him.

Lying on his back in the centre of the bed, Harry stared at the ceiling in disbelief. All that kissing and touching, alone together in this big, comfortable bed, and that’s it? He was still hard, almost aching from being aroused so long, and considered finishing himself off. Just for the release. But the idea of doing that was too depressing. Within a minute or two, his erection faded. 

He sighed in frustration. What the hell was going on? 

He heard the shower turning off. Draco would be out in a minute, likely pushing Harry to get ready. Sighing, Harry crawled out of the bed and got clean clothes out of his weekend case. 

...

“You don’t like it as much as treacle tarts, do you?” Draco said, taking the last bite of the warm sticky toffee pudding. 

Harry sipped his tea. “It’s tasty, and not that much different, but...,” he said, shrugging a shoulder. 

“You like what you like,” Draco replied with a warm look. He picked up his own cup, taking a sip. “What do you want to do now?”

It was mid-afternoon and a mild fall day. They had just finished a foodie walking tour of Borough Market, sampling British classics like fish and chips, sausage rolls and creamy cheeses, all paired with alcoholic drinks like beer, cider and mead. Their guide had been knowledgeable, and the half dozen other participants had debated over which foods were the best. Harry had got caught up in it, mentioning a few markets he had gone to in the past. 

“Well, no need to get lunch,” Harry said, standing up from the table. Between this foodie tour and the big breakfast at their lodging, Harry was stuffed. Delicious food, but he needed to move around a bit. 

He strolled out of the busy market, Draco at his side, and spotted a sign. “How about that?”

Draco turned his head, reading the large red sign. He looked a bit confused. 

Chuckling at his expression, Harry grabbed his arm and tugged him into the shop. 

...

A half hour later, the helpful staff had them in helmets and sitting on bikes they had adjusted to the right seat height. Harry felt a thrill, sitting on his, memories of doing it as a child coming back. He’d never owned his own bike, but he’d occasionally been able to borrow one for a few quick minutes from a schoolmate or two, enough to get the rudimentary skills. 

But Draco looked completely uncomfortable. His legs were splayed out on each side of the bicycle, bearing most of his weight, instead of sitting fully on the bike seat. His arms were straight, leaning back so his hands barely touched the handle bars. A guy from the store was patiently trying to explain how the bicycle worked to him. Harry had told him that Draco had never learned how to ride one. 

It was obvious that Draco wasn’t following the explanations. They were too muggle-centric. “Hey, just watch me. You move your feet in circles on the pedals to move forward, and steer with your hands.”

He pushed off, wobbling a fair bit until he got his balance, pedalling and trying not to run into anything. Luckily, it was pretty empty of people where they were. After a minute or two, he was slowly biking back and forth near Draco, letting him learn by watching. From all the things they had tried at the castle, Harry had found that was how Draco learned best. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Draco clenched his jaw, shifted his arms and legs into position and bravely pushed off and started pedalling. 

Harry was stopped nearby, one foot on the ground to keep upright. He tried not to laugh at Draco’s unsteady progress, but was glad that everyone was distracted, watching Draco and trying to keep him from falling over. He slipped his wand down from his sleeve slightly, and did a quick wave with a soft spell. It straightened Draco up, helping him balance better, and Harry could immediately see him grasping how to pedal and steer. 

A few minutes more about how to brake, and general safety, and the staff stepped back. Draco was already setting off along the wide pedestrian pathway, and Harry pedalled fast to catch up. 

Harry kept him at a slow pace, not wanting him to get hurt and ending up in a muggle hospital. But as they travelling away into less crowded areas, they were able to pick up speed. Harry loved the expression of wonder on Draco’s face the first time he coasted down a small dip in the path. 

“It almost feels like being on a broomstick,” Draco said with a laugh. 

...

It was late afternoon by the time they got back to their room. Harry went into the washroom, using the facilities and then splashing his face with water and drying it off. 

It had been fun, cycling along the path by the river, just being outside together. He felt pleasantly tired from the exercise. 

Coming out of the bathroom, he chuckled. Draco had obviously kicked off his shoes and taken off his jacket, and laid right down in the bed. He was napping, his mouth slightly open, looking very relaxed. 

Grabbing a pink throw from a plush armchair, Harry draped it over Draco. Feeling a little tired himself, he crawled into the bed, spooning him gently from behind. It had been a busy day, and neither of them had slept that well last night. Harry found it didn’t take long until he drifted off himself. 

...

“Oh fuck!” 

Harry felt the bed move as Draco jumped out of it, rushing over to his case and yanking out clothes. He propped himself up in one elbow. “What’s going on?” he asked sleepily. 

Draco gave him an exasperated glance. “We have dinner reservations. Quick, get your clothes ready while I jump in the shower. We can’t be late!” He rushed off, slamming the door behind him. 

Yawning and stretching, Harry got up. The clothes Draco had set out were very nice. So, they were going somewhere fancy. Draco had certainly planned everything this weekend. Harry was half excited, half dreading, whatever would happen next. 

He barely had his clothes out, running over them with a spell to de-wrinkle them, when Draco rushed out, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Shower! Now!” Draco almost shouted, looking stressed. 

Harry had a quick shower, styling his hair and shaving in record time. He pulled on his underwear and hung up the towels. 

It was strangely intimate, getting ready for their date in the same room. Harry turned away as he pulled on some black trousers and an indigo dress shirt. Should he wear a tie? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco pulling on a suit jacket, and knew he’d need to step it up a little. He pulled out a paisley printed tie, and fumbled with it in the mirror. Swearing softly to himself as the knot came out lumpy. 

“Here, let me,” Draco said, standing right behind him. His arms came around Harry, working on the tie with deft fingers. Harry could only stare at his attractive reflection in the mirror, feel the warmth of his body pressed against him, take in the spicy scent of his cologne. A wave of feelings for this man almost making him dizzy. 

“You look great. Let’s go,” Draco said, stepping back and grabbing Harry’s hand, rushing him out of the room and down the stairs. Mrs. Owens waved to them as they passed her in the main floor. Harry could see her ‘Awww, aren’t they a cute couple’ expression, and felt a stab of unease. 

Draco had them in a black cab within minutes, zipping through the London traffic, his leg bouncing with tension. 

Harry barely had a chance to get their bearings when they got out of the cab, Draco taking his hand and almost running through the people milling about. He was yanking tickets out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket, and passing them to a man in a uniform. 

Harry could feel Draco relax then. “We made it. That was close,” he said, giving Harry a genuine smile and guiding him forward. 

It was only then that Harry noticed he was stepping onto a metal ramp of sorts, bridging between solid land and a large boat nearby. Smiling staff greeted them, passing them a glass of white wine. 

“What is this?” Harry whispered to Draco, who was sipping his wine. 

Draco grinned, pulling him to the far edge of the boat, leaning against the railing. “A sunset cruise along the Thames. With a four course meal and live entertainment.”

“Oh,” Harry said, not sure how to reply. This was totally out of his experience. Nervously, he sipped his wine, looking around. 

They must have been the last guests to arrive, as the metal ramp was soon retracted and the boat moving down the river. Harry could understand why Draco was in such a rush now. They had to be here before the boat launched. 

The boat was fairly large and steady, as it moved quickly along, waves lapping against the hull. This time of year, it got dark quite early, and Harry could see the sky changing into rich golds and red, reflecting against the water. The tall buildings along the shore were silhouettes, with some starting to glow with lights inside. 

“Let’s go inside now,” Draco said, taking Harry’s empty glass and setting it on a table. He guided him through a doorway, and staff led them to a table near a large window, elegantly set up with a white tablecloth, fine china and silverware. Candles flickered on all the tables. The room was able three quarters full. Harry thought it was likely packed in the summer months, when more tourists were in London. 

Attentive waitstaff soon served them smoked salmon appetizers, followed by soup. A piano player was playing softly, helping with the romantic ambience.

Draco reached across the table, taking Harry’s hand in his. “Do you like this?”

“Um, it’s very nice,” Harry said, trying to relax into it. “So, where did you hear about this? And the B&B? Everything?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Draco took a bite from his buttered roll. “From Olivia, and people I know from work.”

Harry gave him a look of curiosity. Draco hadn’t talked about his job much during their time together. 

“We go out for lunch with clients sometimes,” Draco explained. “Drinks after work with other potion makers. Friends of theirs. You know, on all those nights when you work late.”

It was a bit of a barb. Harry had used the excuse of working nights to avoid seeing Draco too much, obviously. “Well, I’m glad you have settled into the job. Made some friends.”

Draco gave a small smile in return. “I like it more than I thought I would, frankly. Olivia is a no-nonsense, direct sort of boss. She tells me when I fuck up, when a potion isn’t up to her standards. Makes me redo it until I get it right. I’ve learned a lot with her.”

Harry smiled back, liking seeing this side of Draco. He was a very intelligent man, and it was good seeing him maturing away from his spoiled, whiny teenage ways. He was realizing what it took to be a successful wizard based on his own skills and hard work, not relying on his family connections. It gave him a confidence that he hadn’t had before. A very attractive trait. 

“My manager is like that too. He gives zero fucks that I’m Harry Potter. Just sends me on tough assignments like any other new auror,” Harry said, taking another sip of wine. It was going down very easily. 

“Not too tough, I hope,” Draco said, squeezing his hand lightly. 

Harry looked across the table at Draco, and felt a bit stunned. The sun had just gone down, and the twilight seemed to make his fair hair and skin glow. He looked elegant in his light grey suit, tailored perfectly to his slim body. But what mesmerized Harry most were his eyes, intent and steady on his own. 

The server came by just then with their main course, and Draco released his hand, leaning back to give her room to set down the hot plates. Harry dug in eagerly, savouring the tender chicken, mushrooms cooked in red wine and herbs, and creamy potatoes. A rich chocolate cake with raspberry sauce finished off the meal.

They went outside afterwards, the sky fully dark and the lights of the city reflecting on the water. The fresh air helped clear his head, a bit fuzzy from several glasses of wine. 

“Cold?” Draco said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side. 

Harry wasn’t, but used the excuse to move in closer, tucking his face against Draco’s neck. He smelled so good, felt so good, entangled together. 

“Let’s go inside,” Draco said, pulling back. 

“No, no, it’s not that cold,” Harry resisted, not wanting to be apart. 

But Draco was taking his hand, leading him back in. The servers had been busy, clearing away a few tables to make some space. A singer had joined the pianist, crooning out some old tunes Harry vaguely remembered from his childhood. 

Instead of going back to their table, Draco took him to the dance floor. There were already a few couples there, swaying to the music, and they got no funny looks when joining them. 

They were even closer than they had been outside, Harry’s face tucked against Draco’s shoulder, their chests brushing as they moved. He couldn’t resist moving closer, planting a soft kiss against the skin above Draco’s collar. It was satisfying, hearing Draco gasp and his breathing getting faster. 

“I want you, right now,” Harry whispered in his ear. 

Draco gave a bit a strangled chuckle. “We don’t dock for an hour.”

Harry was undeterred. “Surely we can find a quiet corner, or something.”

“Says the man who was fighting with me only a few days ago. Saying no more kinky stuff,” Draco whispered back. He took a half-step away from Harry, still dancing, but not pressed up together. 

Harry groaned in frustration. 

Draco chuckled. “Calm down. It will be worth the wait, Harry.”

He had used that name several times during this trip, but this was the first time it had seemed natural. It hit Harry hard, and he moved closer. 

Seeming to sense this, Draco shifted, dancing close. Allowing it. Swaying together. 

They were first off when the boat docked, thanking the staff before rushing away. The cab seemed to take forever, driving back to their inn. Harry was tempted to apparate them back, right to their room, but held back. But it wasn’t a good idea in muggle areas. 

Harry’s heart was thumping by the time the door locked behind them. Shut in their own private room. He kissed Draco, just needing him. Draco returned the kiss, just as eagerly. They stripped, helping each other, working their own clothes off, between heated kisses. 

Drawing back the covers, Harry crawled into the bed. Draco was fumbling around for something in his case. “I don’t need scented candles or anything. Just you, Draco.”

Grinning, Draco showed him what was in his hand. A big jar of lube. He set it on the beside table and crawled towards Harry. 

This felt so right, so natural. Kissing, touching. Being naked together in the large bed. Nothing held back. The lube came in handy rather quickly, sliding against each other in a way that quickly spiralled out of control. It had been too long since they’d been together to go slow. 

Harry shivered at Draco cleaning them up, snuggling close, breathing him in. “This is the best part,” he sighed, relaxed and practically boneless. 

“Even better than what happened a couple minutes ago?” Draco chuckled, clearly not agreeing. 

Kissing along his jaw, Harry laughed too, feeling happy. “That part is incredible too. But I think that part is easier to get with other people. This part is just with you.”

“Are you having sex with other people, Potter?” Draco asked with a drawl. 

Shaking his head, Harry looked at Draco, loving how messy his hair was from their earlier activities. “No. But we are young, relatively good looking men. We could be having sex with tons of people, and it would be good.”

“Relatively good looking?”

“OK, OK, drop dead gorgeous, on your side at least,” Harry amended, chuckling. “My point is that there aren’t many people I’d want to snuggle with afterwards.”

“Many people? How many?”

“OK, OK, there’s just one,” Harry said before giving Draco a long kiss. Pouring his feelings into it. 

By the time it ended, Draco was looking a little dazed. “Fuck, Potter.”

“No, no,” Harry said, kissing along his shoulder. “Call me Harry.”

“Harry,” Draco said, drawing out the name, kissing down his chest. He took his time, teasing him, exploring everywhere. 

By the time Draco settled between his legs, Harry was fully aroused again. He passed Draco the lube. “Prep me?”

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, a bit surprised. 

Brushing a hand through Draco’s hair, he nodded. “Completely.”

Draco was thorough, kissing up the side of Harry’s cock as his lubed fingers gently pushed in and twisted. Licking and sucking, as he found that really sensitive spot. Tapped and stroked it, until Harry was arching off the bed, begging for more. 

Harry prepped him too, covering him with lube and stroking him slowly, guiding him into place. Holding each other’s gaze as Draco pushed inside, both groaning. He took it slowly, only pushing deeper when Harry pulled at his hips. Fully inside, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco, hugging him tight, taking deep breaths. 

They found a rhythm, slowly getting faster and faster. Harry rocked up into each thrust, finding the perfect angle, moaning out Draco’s name. Feeling so connected, so good. At a certain point, Draco couldn’t hold back, moving faster. Harry stroked his own cock, lube everywhere, just needed a bit more to get over the edge. 

“Fuck, yes, Harry,” Draco moaned, totally loving that. 

There was a frantic minute or two more, full of panting, groans and swearing. Ending up in a sweaty heap of euphoric exhaustion.

A few minutes later and they were cleaned up and falling asleep. 

...

-A/N: A better end of the day than the night before. ;) Only one chapter more. 

-Foodie Tour: They take a 3 hour tour of London Bridge area and the Borough Market, with its “flourishing food scene, mixed with real London life, historic culture and charming ambiance. The area is packed with exciting little back streets, pubs and market stalls, all adding to its appeal as a unique gastronomic destination. The guides will entertain you with stories about the area,” including Sir Francis Drake's Golden Hind, the Shard, Southwark Cathedral, the world-famous London and Tower Bridges, and the Battleship HMS Belfast. [Link.](https://www.secretfoodtours.com/london/london-bridge-food-tour/)

-Bike Rental: They go to ‘On Your Bike’ for bike rentals, “nestled in unique arches under London Bridge”. [Link.](https://www.onyourbike.com/location-london.php)

-Thames dinner cruise: “The best night in town is on the river! Wine, dine and dance on this great dinner cruise on the Thames, and enjoy show songs and top hits sung by a live performer. Stunning views are on the menu too, as the inky-dark night along great vistas of riverscape gives way to the spectacular lighting of Thames-side buildings and bridges.” [Link.](https://www.citycruises.com/london/showboat-dinner-cruise-river-thames/)


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh fuck! We better get up!” Draco said, looking at the muggle alarm clock on the bedside table. 

Harry chuckled, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him back down. “Why the hell would we do that?”

He had been enjoying snuggling with Draco, waking up slowly, warm and relaxed. 

“Breakfast will be over soon! And then we need to check out!” Draco said, pulling against Harry’s grasp. 

But Harry didn’t let him up. Auror training came in handy for times like this. “We can skip breakfast here and eat out later. And we can check out a bit late. She’ll just charge us a bit more.”

Draco looked skeptical, so with a sigh, Harry picked up the receiver on the phone and dialled the front desk. He told one of the staff about the late check out and hung up. “There. As much time as we want.”

Draco was looking in wonder at the telephone. “You use that to talk to people far away?”

Harry chuckled. “You still don’t know much about muggles, do you? I’m a bit surprised you booked all this stuff this weekend in the muggle parts of London.”

“Well, I had help,” Draco said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh really? Tell me more,” Harry purred, cuddling closer. 

Rolling his eyes, Draco squirmed a bit under the close scrutiny. “I was upset... after we had that fight. It felt like I was screwing everything up and I had no idea how to fix it.”

Harry grinned. “OK, so what did you do?”

“Well, you know that Olivia, Mrs. Redd, she’s muggle-born, right?”

Shaking his head, Harry was again impressed by how far Draco had come. From sneering at ‘mudbloods’ to working under one. And seeming to really like and respect her. 

Draco still looked uncomfortable. “Well, she could see I wasn’t myself so she invited me out for drinks with some of her friends. Muggle friends.”

This story was getting better and better. Harry waved for him to continue. 

“Well, it got pretty relaxed after a few drinks,” Draco said, chuckling now himself. “They were complaining about their husbands and girlfriends, and I might have contributed a thing or two.”

“Oh really?” Harry said, feeling a bit amused, but also irritated. It was their private business, after all. 

Draco shrugged a shoulder. “I should have kept my mouth shut. Pretty much everyone was saying I’d been an asshole and no wonder you were ghosting me.”

Suddenly Harry wasn’t minding that Draco had been talking about them. 

“By the end of the night, they were all telling me how to fix things. They suggested this place and a whole bunch of other things,” Draco finished, still looking embarrassed. 

Harry couldn’t help but smirk at his disgruntled expression, and giving him a kiss. “Well, they got some stuff right, but a hell of a lot wrong.”

“Oh really?” Draco brightened up at that. “What was wrong?”

“Look, I appreciate the time and effort you put into all of this, but I’m not really into floral patterns and scented candles. Not really into B&Bs,” Harry said, throwing a pillow with an oversized daisy on to the overstuffed chair. 

“What do you prefer?” Draco asked, and really seemed to want the answer. 

“Um, well, maybe a rustic cabin in the woods with a big fireplace. Or a modern room in a boutique hotel. Eating out at unusual restaurants.”

Draco nodded, mulling it all over. “So, I got it all wrong.”

Harry hugged him. “No, no, your heart was in the right place. I really liked the idea of getting away with you for a weekend. Having lots of time together. The food tour was really fun.”

“I liked the bike riding,” Draco confessed.

“Yes! And I liked the river dinner thing. It looked kind of touristy at first, but I liked the meal and dancing with you,” Harry said.

“I liked what happened afterwards, when we got back here,” Draco said softly. 

Harry nodded, moving closer. “I liked that a lot too. I think I want more of that.”

“Good thing we have nowhere to rush off to,” Draco said, kissing along Harry’s neck.

This time, Draco was the one eventually passing the lube to Harry. He seemed to enjoy the prep just as much, and got on all fours. “Like this, OK?”

Harry was ready to agree to anything at that point. He was nervous, but excited, scared of hurting Draco. But he knew now from experience that it felt good if done right. 

They took their time, Harry easing in really slowly. Eventually, he stayed mostly still, with Draco rocking back against him. He cupped his lubed hand around his cock, and soon Draco was moving faster and faster. 

Draco shifted away, pushing Harry on to his back and climbing on top of him. It seemed to work best for him like this, able to control the speed and the angle. Harry loved watching him, stroking his cock, wanting to see him cum. 

“Harry, Harry,” Draco groaned, shaking against him, beautiful in his pleasure. 

Hearing his name like that sent Harry over the edge, hips pounding up into Draco, filling him up completely. 

...

They had a long bath, and then a nap. Harry woke up first, and just laid with Draco in his arms, stroking over his hair, or over his back. Feeling happy and relaxed. 

Draco eventually woke up, looking sleepy. Harry kissed him softly. “Feeling OK?”

“Very much so. You?” 

Harry nodded. “Very, very OK.”

That made Draco smile, his eyes lighting up. “Really?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy,” Harry said. Hoping it wasn’t too much. 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Me neither.”

Those words were just incredible to hear. Harry hugged Draco tight. “Fuck. How did we get here? How did you come to mean so much to me? How am I so lucky?”

Draco was blinking hard, his eyes suspiciously shiny. “I’m the lucky one. I’ve made so many bad choices in my life. I don’t deserve this.”

“You made good choices too, Draco. Hard choices. Like when you didn’t identify me at the Manor.”

Draco scoffed, looking away, rubbing a hand near his eyes to wipe away some moisture. “That wasn’t a hard choice. It was a selfish one. Putting myself before my family.”’

Harry blinked at him, confused. 

“Selfish because I cared about you, Harry. More than I cared about my family’s honour,” Draco clarified. 

“You cared about me that much? Back then?” Harry asked, incredulous. 

Draco let out a hard sigh. “Yes. I know it was stupid. One-sided. I had been lying to myself about my feelings for you for ages. But I couldn’t in that moment. Not anymore.”

Harry rolled on to his back, covering his face with his hands. “I feel even worse now, for what I did at the castle. I didn’t realize you had feelings like that...”

Sighing, Draco pulled Harry’s hands away. “I know. And I know you are basically a good guy, never hurting people if you can prevent it. I was mad at you for a while, hurt, but I know you had to do it.”

Sitting up, Harry leaned against the headboard. “So, are we in a good place now? Are there things lingering from the past we need to deal with?”

Draco moved the pillows, and sat up beside Harry. “I was hoping this weekend would prove that I’m over the past. No tying you up. Calling you Harry. All the rest.”

Talking his hand, Harry gave it a squeeze. “At first, it felt so forced. So phony. This whole trip. You were being too nice. Not Draco at all.”

“I’m not nice?”

Harry chuckled. “It’s not the first word that pops to mind when describing you. But it applies more and more these days.” He leaned in, forehead against forehead. “I love you like this, being so open and honest.”

Draco froze, blinking at Harry. “Um, did you just say you love me.”

That had Harry freezing, quickly reviewing what he had just said. “Um, well, I mostly meant I love it when you are open and honest with me, but in the bigger view of things, um, ... yeah.... Yes. I do love you, Draco Malfoy.”

It started out fumbling, but ended strong. Harry looked Draco in the eye and meant it. 

He was tackled a moment later, Draco getting him flat in his back and kissing him until he was almost passing out from lack of breath. “I love you too, you idiot.” Draco said, pinning Harry down and grinning at him widely, before kissing him senseless again. 

It was a while later Harry was lying beside him, a goofy smile on his face. “So, when you say you cared about me for ages, did it start in the robe maker’s shop? The first day we met?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “No.” He tried to look irritated, but Harry could see the corner of his mouth twitching, trying not to laugh. 

“On that first train to Hogwarts?” Harry pressed on, grinning.

“No.”

“The first time I flew on a broom?”

Draco sighed. “I’ll tell you on our tenth wedding anniversary, OK? If we both live long enough to see that day.”

That shut Harry up for a while. “Tenth anniversary? How about the tenth anniversary of the day we met instead? My 21st birthday?” That was less than three years away. 

“Maybe. Or maybe it could be on our first wedding anniversary.” Draco haggled back, that corner of his lips definitely curling upwards despite his mock stern expression.

“That means we get married on my 20th birthday. That’s still a year and a half away.”

“Your 19th birthday then.”

“That’s not until the end of July.”

“How about June 5th?”

“Why June 5th?”

“It’s your fiancé’s birthday?” Draco replied, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh.”

“How about March 15?”

“Why that date?” Harry lowered his brows, trying to think what had happened then.

“The day you came to the Manor,” Draco eventually supplied. 

“The day you kidnapped me,” Harry corrected, and leaned in for a light kiss.

“We could say our vows and I could kidnap you again.”

“To that drafty old castle?”

“Would we be here, together, if it wasn’t for that time together at that drafty old castle?” Draco said, waving a hand in the air for emphasis.

“Good point. OK. March 15th,” Harry conceded, a happy glow spreading through him. This was mostly just playful banter, but the fact that Draco was talking about marriage so easily was making his head spin. 

“For the official engagement. And married a year later,” Draco said with a decisive nod.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened, and his breath catching a bit at that. Wasn’t that a step backwards?

Draco gathered Harry in a tight hug. “We are both new to relationships, and despite all that’s happened to us, still young in many ways. You are too important to me to rush into something like marriage. It’s a life long commitment to me, Harry.”

It took a few long kisses to settle Harry back down. “Fine. But you’ll tell me when you first started caring about me on the day we get engaged?”

“If you live with me as of that day,” Draco haggled back.

“If you move into Grimmald Place,” Harry counter offered, upping the ante.

Draco sighed. “If we spend all our free time before then fixing the place up.”

“There’s lots of room for you to have your own potions lab,” Harry said back. He had been half joking by suggesting Draco move into the house, but Draco agreeing to it sent an excited thrill through him. Accompanied by dozens of images of how it could be. 

“And grow ingredients in the garden,” Draco said. Obviously ideas were zipping through him as well.

“Along with vegetables and herbs for the kitchen,” Harry added, able to picture them working outside together, shovelling soil.

“But we’ll keep the jail cells,” Draco murmured, kissing Harry’s neck and nuzzling closer. 

Harry tipped his chin up, loving the caresses. “They might need some work. Add some other implements to play with.” 

“I’m liking the idea of that house more and more...” Draco said, giving Harry’s skin a playful nip as his hands moved over his bare chest. 

...

-A/N: The end!!!!!!

-Thanks for reading ‘Captivate’ and this sequel. I have had a harder time writing due to the pandemic, so really appreciate your support. 


End file.
